Warped
by Silveroak559
Summary: Miyuki, and Rei end up in the Akatsuki with their long-time crushes, just for a small good deed she did. major ooc and hidan x oc and itachi x oc.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is pure crack and random shit, savvy? You no like you no read. I own nothing. Major OOC.**

Miyuki turned around as she heard a plea for help. There was a blue man, wait a second what the fuck a blue man. Miyuki's eyes widened as she saw the cuts, bruises, and blood that just covered him. Miyuki ran off and grabbed a first aid kit. When she came back she noticed another man, this one with long black hair tied in a low ponytail and his black hair framed his face. This one was not as wounded but still hurt.

Miyuki bowed her head shyly and motioned for the blue man to sit down and did the same for the other more mystic man. Miyuki started on the blue man's wounds first gently dabbing his wounds with alcohol and started to wipe them. 'Who are these men?' She wondered to herself as she thought she gasped. The anime Naruto, 'what an idiot I am'. None other than THE Itachi Uchiha was right here in front of her along with Kisame. OH MY JASHIN, Rei will say that when she hears of this, 'oh Rei you are my best friend but if they ask me to come with them will I have the courage to say bring my best friend along to?'. Miyuki started to hyperventilate when she noticed that Kisame had a bottle of sake up to his lips and was smirking. Miyuki was still unable to speak as she was freaking out, and was much too shy.

The dark purple haired girl finally summoned the will power to speak "Um... mister please don't drink that." But it was too late; Miyuki figured it would be l good idea to not reveal her knowledge on the men.

Kisame grinned and pulled the girl into a tight hug "OOH YOU SAVED ME I COULD HAVE DIED~ and yes I am drunk thanks for not asking OOHHH SING WITH ME GIRLLY." And the weird drunk man started to sing a song called 'save the fishies.' Itachi didn't notice and was more than likely, studying escape routes.

"Help." Miyuki said looking towards Itachi.

Itachi studied the girl 'she's cute she has dark purple eyes that seem to have a painful past behind them but yet a cheerful façade over the pain, she looks good in that black hoodie and there's a little red heart with wings over where her heart is, is a hoodie comfortable in bed other than that she was just adorable, just pure adorable. And her cargo pants have hearts on them also. Past the adorableness of her she was hot, boobs not that idiot Tsunade huge but normal teenage size, and she was skinny, more than likely didn't eat much.' Itachi contemplated 'and her hair was a sunset purple, she was also very tiny, extremely short and pale skin.' Itachi came to two conclusions 'This girl belongs in my lap and in my bed when not in my lap, at all times.'

Itachi pushed himself off of the ground and grabbed the bundle of cuteness from shark's clutches. He heard the girl mumble a small thank you and he sat her in his lap.

'Oohh my gosh I am sitting in Itachi Uchiha's lap.' Miyuki started to hyperventilate harder and Itachi just adjusted her position and whispered "I'm not going to kill you or hurt you I promise."

"What makes you think I would think that?" she asked between pants, starting to squirm a little 'I think I'm going to faint, I mean this was Itachi Uchiha sexiest of the sexy. I just wanted to be in his arms and in his lap from when I started watching Naruto, now I was.' She thought biting her lip.

Itachi smirked seductively and said "you like being on my lap, I mean most girls would kill for a position like this." 'I need to be careful though I really like this girl and I don't want to chase her away by my seductive sexiness .' "Don't play dumb in this universe I know we are just a TV show."

So Miyuki sat there and started to calm down, "Miyuki?" Itachi asked.

Miyuki nodded in response and the Uchiha followed through with his question, well me like demand "you are coming to Akatsuki base with us, we need to do this so you don't tell anyone of us and the actual Naruverse."

Miyuki nodded and started to get up to up and Itachi followed her to pack Miyuki grabbed a bag with little red patch hearts all over it. 'she must really like hearts' Itachi thought, and watched as Miyuki grabbed various items including toiletries, an mp3, her laptop, a mouse, laptop charger, some books, and a cell phone and it's charger. She gazed over a picture of two families and looked like she was about to cry, "I hope they worry themselves to death over me but again they most likely won't notice." She whispered a single tear flowing down her face before whispering "no I have to stay strong ." Itachi decided not to pry. Kisame was now standing up and more than likely sober.

"You ready, squirt?" Kisame asked.

"How are we going to get to base?" Miyuki countered the question.

"You don't answer a question with a question." Kisame said

Miyuki pouted and Itachi answered "We wait for leader-sama and the rest of the Akatsuki."

Miyuki nodded and stayed silent, until leader came into the room, before he could ask questions Kisame answered them "this girl saved my live and she is coming to base, and no we don't even know her name." Kisame answered, without being asked.

Leader rolled his eyes and introduced the rest of the Akatsuki and said "are we ready to go?"

"No…" Miyuki shyly said "Can I bring my best friend ever, Rei, she is super trustworthy I promise."

Pein held the bridge of his nose and mumbled a small "whatever" and shooed Hidan off to do the task. "Send a chakra flare before you leave and then we'll leave to." Hidan looked annoyed and pissed that he had to do this but said nothing, as Pein threw an extra copy of the transportation scroll at Hidan, who caught it with expert skill.

Miyuki said where her friend lived, and Hidan left Miyuki smirked knowing Rei was going to flip her shit when she saw Hidan. Soon Pein felt the chakra flare unraveled the scroll had everyone gather in a tight circle before he bit his thumb rubbed the blood across the scroll and mumbled a jutsu. Then they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter the one and only very sexy Hidan will appear.**

Rei slowly got up as she heard a faint crash and a stream of curses she stood behind the wall after the stairs ended, in her stance to kick, not really knowing how tall the intruder was. Hoping that they hadn't woken up her mother, who was slowly dying. She heard the man swiftly and quietly climb the stairs, hoping she timed her kick right she gave a strong kick….right to the man's crotch!

"Fuck!" The man yelled, he had silver slicked back hair with a long cloak with red clouds. Rei quickly covered the man's mouth with her hand.

"My mother is sleeping!" She hissed "Be quiet!"

"I'm sorry. I mean no harm. I have come to ask you a question." The man said holding his crotch, who was looking strangely familiar.

"Come to my room." I said leading him down the hall towards my room. Rei stopped suddenly inside her room 'OH MY FUCKING JASHIN! I JUST HIT HIDAN IN THE BALLS!' She thought a blush on her face.

"I am so sorry for hitting you Hidan-Sama." Rei said bowing repeatedly a blush on my face. 'I have had a crush on him since I first saw him in Naruto.'

"Not a problem."- Wait how did this extremely hot chick know my name!

"Leader-Sama has sent a message saying he would like for you to join Akatsuki." Hidan said smirking at Rei's facial expression.

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN! AKATSUKI! NO WAY!" Rei screamed quickly covering her mouth when she heard someone shifting in the next room. Rei pushed past Hidan and ran to next room flinging the door open and kneeling at the bedside.

"I'm sorry mom." Rei whispered kissing the old lady on the forehead.

'She is fucking hot! With her spiky short hair, and eyes, pale skin and a hoodie? Who the hell wears a hoodie to bed? She is really tall! How the hell is she that tall? It's abnormal She's taller than me! She is so sexy with those piercings on her ears.' Hidan thought blushing.

"Are you ok Rei?" The lady whispered in between labored coughs.

"I'm fine mom. I just got some good news!" She whispered back. "I got accepted into college!" I just found the mail." Rei whispered a smile on her face, but her eyes said sadness.

"That's great sweetie." She said before going into a painful coughing fit.

"Don't stress yourself just sleep." Rei soothed the old lady to sleep kissing her on the forehead.

She sighed and motioned for me to come back to her room.

When we got there she sighed again and ran her hands through her spiky hair.

'She just became so much more fucking sexy!' Hidan thought.

"What the hell is wrong with her." Hidan whispered.

"She has lung disease." Rei whispered tears welling up in her eyes. "She will die." Rei said tears flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry, but are you coming with us? You don't have to! But Leader-Sama would appreciate it."

Rei looked down for a few moments and said a quick "yes" Before pulling out a small duffel bag and started packing, It mostly consisted of black and red clothes, chains and piercings. She then pulled out a black purse and put a few photos, books, a phone, an mp3, and a small camera and laptop in it.

"I'm ready." Rei said holding her two bags. "Just wait one minute." She said before pulling out her phone and dialing quickly.

"Aunt Youno can you please come and take care of mom while I'm away at college." There was a pause. "I know its short notice but I just found out and the person is here to pick me up." Again there was a pause. "Thank you so much! Please come right now." Rei said before hanging up.

Rei opened the door to her mom's room.

"Mom. I need to leave for college right now, but aunt Youno will be over soon to take care of you."

There was a whisper followed by a cough.

"I love you to mom." Rei said before kissing her in the forehead and placing a picture down on the table with a soft thud. It was a picture of Rei and her mother 'before she was sick'. Hidan though a frown on his face.

The doorbell rang and Rei lingered by the bedside for a few seconds before getting up and trudged down the short flight of stairs to answer it.

Hidan looked down the halls and frowned 'She's really poor. I feel so bad about taking her away.'

Rei walked back up the stairs guiding a short plum woman with beady gray eyes that seemed to pour into your soul. 'Wow that was deep Hidan' Hidan smiled before lingering into the shadows so that he wouldn't be questioned.

Rei came back into that hall, a frown on her face and gestured Hidan down the stairs and down to the living room.

"Are you ready?" Hidan questioned pulling out a scroll.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Rei said pulling on one of her ear piercings and glancing up the stairs.

Hidan put his ring in middle sent a burst of chakra through it to tell Pein that he was leaving.

Hidan unrolled the scroll and bit his thumb sliding it across the smooth surface of the scroll, mumbling a jutsu.

**A/N: This was a bit more depressing, but it worked. And I am sorry for any errors of any sort. Please don't flame! **


End file.
